This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Participating students at University of Louisville and University of Kentucky attended a research ethics training seminar prior to beginning their research experience. They also attended weekly research seminars. During their KBRIN SUR experience, students also attended presentations given by researchers and graduate school &medical/dental school faculty about biomedical research and career options. Students attended numerous field trips and social outings arranged by their KBRIN university coordinator or research mentor as well. At the end of their research experience, students were required to prepare and present either an oral presentation or poster presentation at their respective institutions. Participating students were also expected to present their research at the Annual Meeting of the Kentucky Academy of Science. Meeting registration and housing are provided by the KBRIN SUR Program. Many students also presented their KBRIN SUR results at research symposia at their home institutions.